


fuerza caballo

by rainbottle



Category: BoJack Horseman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbottle/pseuds/rainbottle
Summary: ¿que es lo que el verdadero el haría?





	fuerza caballo

Fuerza caballo, estas tan perdido en tu decepción que ya no vez más halla de la salida fácil, estas lleno de odio hasta los huesos, un odio hacia ti mismo, te odias por ser la persona que eres pero no quisieras ser nadie más, odias la forma en la que actúas y en la que te expresas pero al mismo tiempo sabes que el decir las cosas como las haces es lo mejor, para los demás, no eres una mala persona claro que no, tu amargura ha pasado el límite, ya nada se trata de ti, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo se quedó atrás, nadie ni tú mismo se preocupa por ti, y en el fondo, te gusta que sea así, te odias tanto que ya no quieres ni verte en el espejo, porque al hacerlo solo vez a esa persona que ha cometido tantos errores en su vida que ya no puede cometer uno más sin pensar, en esa carretera, pensar en cómo casi logras arreglarlo todo, por poco y logras acabar con el odio, pero no lo hiciste, decidiste pisar el freno y ver el horizonte, pensando en lo que estuviste apunto de hacer, ¿por qué me detuve?, te preguntaste, no tenías una repuesta.

No eres una mala persona, tu vida es una basura, tu eres basura, todas  las personas que has conocido lo saben, y todas a las que conocerás lo sabrán , a tu modo, terminas alejando a todos, tomas todas las decisiones equivocadas, pero sabes que son lo mejor, porque la única vez que intentaste hacer algo bueno tú mejor amigo te maldijo con la peor cosa que te podía pasar en ese entonces, tu solo buscabas la redención de algo malo que habías echo e el pasado, algo muy,, muy malo, tu sabias que no bastaba con un simple perdón, pero intentaste hacer lo correcto, tu sabias que lo que habías echo ya no tenía solución, pero intentaste disculparte y eso solo te trajo mas dolor.

Fuerza caballo, ya eres viejo, no tardara en venir por ti eso que tanto anhelas pero que no puedes conseguir por tu cuenta,  ¿por qué no?, fácil, te preocupas, no puedes hacerlo, ella te lo dijo, aquella mujer que te conoce mejor que nadie, que estuvo y está contigo, que le pediste que no se alejara de tu vida porque es la única que hace que todo se más claro, te dio la clave para esperar el fin, miles de personas aprenden de ti, todas son mejoras personas por haberte conocido, ya sea por un viejo y tonto programa o por conocer al verdadero caballo que eres.

Ahí está la clave, ¿no?, si tu mueres por tu propia mano todas las personas que te conocen aprenderían algo malo de ti aprenderían que un viejo y triste caballo no pudo cargar con sus problemas y decidió no mirar al horizonte, aprenderían de ti lo que es ser un cobarde y ese no serias tú.

¿Eso es lo que cualquiera que dice conocer a bojack horseman pensaría, pero no tu caballo, tu sabes lo que res, un mentiroso, un traidor, un cobarde, todo eso te lleva a este momento, cerraras los ojos o miraras al horizonte buscando algo más?


End file.
